The present invention relates to techniques for scheduling requests during presentations.
Question-and-answer sessions are a popular format for exchanging information. However, in a forum with a large and/or a geographically distributed audience, such as a large lecture hall or during an on-line (Internet-based) presentation, it can be difficult to manage this exchange of information. For example, in a large lecture hall audience members can only ask questions if they are proximate to a microphone. Consequently, only a small subset of interested audience members may be able to ask questions.
Moreover, in a question-and-answer session it is often difficult for a moderator to guide the discussion and/or to emphasize interesting subject matter when the questions are not known in advance. However, when the questions are known in advance, such as when they are written down, it is difficult to have a dynamic interaction between a speaker and the audience members during the question-and-answer session.